Malas palabras
by AliceXS
Summary: Omi ocasiona un desconcierto enorme, tanto en Xiaolin como en Heylin, cuando de la nada empieza a decir groserías, pero parece que esa no es la peor parte ya que al mismo tiempo unos fuertes temblores suscitan. ¿Quién es el culpable de que Omi diga tantas vulgaridades? ¿De dónde provienen esos temblores? ¡Averígualo en esta historia junto a Raimundo, Kimiko y Clay!


**N/A: ¡Saludos mi gente bonita del fandom de Duelo Xiaolin! ;) Aquí yo les traigo una historia corta —no one-shot ni drabble porque es demasiado corto para lo que les voy a presentar— de Duelo Xiaolin. A decir verdad, me quedó casi, casi, casi como si fuera un episodio más, pero no por el lenguaje que debe honor al título de este fic.**

— **¿En serio Alice? ¡¿De verdad pudiste escribir un capítulo de Duelo Xiaolin?! ¿Y no te moriste? Como puro AU, AU, AU, AU...**

 **Ejem, sí bueno. Tengo preferencia por los AU, no obstante, de igual manera me gusta disfrutar de un buen fic Xiaolinesco. Así que si no te molestan los no emparejamientos, la comedia, la intriga y la temática Xiaolin esta historia es para ti. Háganme llegar sus comentarios sobre lo que les pareció, ¿sí va? Si es usuario le contestaré de inmediato y si es huésped, leeré sus comentarios (aunque ustedes no lo sepan) y les daré desde ya las gracias. Si es seguidor de mi otra obra** _ **Quiero ser escritora**_ **, les responderé a través de allí. ¿Qué más? Esta historia se me ocurrió hace muchísimos meses atrás, salvo que no sabía si era buena hacerla hasta que hubo un momento que no podía contenerme y acabé por escribirla. Espero que disfruten. ¡Nos leemos! ¡Cuídense lo que quede este fin de semana! ¡Abrazos para todos!**

* * *

 _ **Malas palabras**_

Era un día normal como cualquier otro en el Templo Xiaolin en el cual la principal misión era conseguir los Shen Gong Wus antes que el chico genio del mal, Jack Spicer, y la bruja Heylin, Wuya. Hasta ese momento no se había activado ninguno durante semanas; además de que Chase Young, príncipe de las tinieblas, tampoco se atrevió a ejecutar algún ataque si no que permaneció resguardado en su refugio, al acecho —probablemente meditando sobre su próximo ruin plan—. Por ende, estos últimos días estaban resultando un poco aburridos. Sin embargo, el Maestro Fung sabría que cualquier minuto le daría la oportunidad al mal de embestir y nuestros monjes debían estar alertas. No quisiera extender más mi cháchara así que cortemos en este punto y vayamos directo al grano. Aquella mañana fueron a entrenar con sus elementos. Clay ponía a prueba su velocidad y precisión evadiendo a los obstáculos que arremetían contra él (como troncos y flechas) unísono y devolvía cada golpe haciendo aparecer murallas de rocas o provocando fisuras en la tierra. Raimundo cruzaba a través de los aros hasta llegar al otro extremo ejercitando su destreza. Entre tanto que Kimiko y Omi competían en un enfrentamiento amistoso.

Tras la acostumbrada reverencia, Omi realizó el primer movimiento: Un látigo de agua que estuvo a punto de aplastar a Kim, de repente los brazos de la chica se convirtieron en brasas de fuego. Omi contrarrestó justo a tiempo y congeló las llamas y asimismo sus brazos. Kim demoró un rato en concentrar la temperatura y liberarse para cuando lo hizo, Omi ya era un punto negro en el sol que venía como una bala. Kim cambió de posición. Simultáneamente, se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro. Omi bloqueó su puñetazo con el antebrazo y acto seguido, reprimió el siguiente que llegaría al costado. La empujó. Kim rebotó, pero no se rindió y lo miró por unos dos segundos. A pesar de que mostraba una postura de ataque perfecta entre ofensiva y defensiva, notó que no se estaba protegiendo sus costillas y golpeó. Se tambaleó mientras recuperaba el aliento. Ella se agachó y trató de romper su raíz, derribándolo. Omi saltó y miró a su oponente.

—¿Te rindes? Di por favor que sí, te ahorrarías una derrota muy humillante.

—Ya quisieras.

Kimiko tuvo chance de levantarse y sonreírle. Él frunció un poco el entrecejo, confundido, cuando algo le chamuscó por atrás.

—¡MIERDA!

Kimiko puso los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa, ¿lo había imaginado o él había dicho una grosería? Omi tenía de otros problemas que preocuparse, vio el anillo de fuego cerniéndose encima. El chico empezó a girar en círculos rápido convirtiéndose en un torbellino de agua que apagó el fuego y a tirar como loco, por todas las direcciones, chorros de agua. La chica seguía todavía perpleja que no se dio cuenta del agua y salió disparada en el aire. Para Clay esos chorros de agua eran parte del entrenamiento y pudo eludirlos. Un proyecto rozó cerca a Raimundo pero no lo tocó. Kimiko estaba tirada "nadando" en un charco de agua. Omi ya celebraba su victoria por el otro lado.

—¡Eso es! ¡El ganador indiscutible! ¡¿Quién es?! ¡Yo! Vamos cinco a dos a mí favor... —el Guerrero Shoku del Agua comenzó a olfatear un olor a quemado, se sopló aire— ¡uffff! Ese olor, será mejor que me cambie, el futuro Dragón Xiaolin del Agua no puede tener este olor.

En tanto Clay y Raimundo fueron a ayudar a Kimiko a pararse quien como siempre rechazó su ayuda y se puso de pie ella sola.

—¿Estás bien, compañera? —inquirió Clay con amabilidad— Lo vimos todo.

—Sí, estoy bien —dijo Kimiko impaciente, adecentándose—, pero ¿acaso se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurrió antes? ¡Omi pronunció una grosería! ¡Él jamás había dicho una!

—¡Cielos, es verdad! —exclamó Raimundo dándose en la cabeza—. Bueno, algún día tenía que suceder, me refiero a que nuestra bolita de billar cumplió reciente los trece años y en la adolescencia estas cosas son normales.

—No, yo creo que cumplió los doce, está muy pequeño —discutió Clay.

—¡Clay, para tu tamaño todo es pequeño!

—¡Chicos, chicos, eso no importa! ¿De dónde Omi habrá aprendido tales palabras tan, tan... vulgares? —cuestionó ella haciendo una corta pausa buscando la mejor palabra— ¡tuvo que haber sido de alguno de ustedes! —acusó. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas culpables.

—Pues —dijo Clay rascándose la nuca— yo intento de no decirlas en frente del pequeñito, reviso las esquinas procurando que esté por ahí cerca. ¡No estoy diciendo que sucede muy frecuente! —añadió sonrojado— es que a veces no lo puedo evitar... y se me escapan...

—¡Para nada! Siempre las digo en portugués por si Omi está ahí no pueda entenderme... ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué debe ser por nuestra culpa que Omi sea grosero?! ¡También dices las tuya, Kimiko!

—¡No es cierto! ¡Soy una dama, no digo groserías! —declaró Kimiko desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos. Raimundo y Clay entrecerraron sus ojos hacia ella.

 _Flashback._

 _En sus respectivas habitaciones, Clay estaba esculpiendo muñequitos de arcilla, Raimundo trataba de subir su puntuación en el videojuego mientras que Kimiko miraba catálogos de ropa por eBay en su laptop. Como era su zona de confort, no tenía por qué sacar su PDA. Cuando inesperadamente una luz blanca parpadeó en la pantalla y apareció:_ _ **Disculpe, en estos momentos la página web no está disponible. Pruebe su conexión a internet.**_ _Arqueó las cejas y sus dedos frenéticamente presionaban el botón de cargar, pero la página seguía muerta._

— _¡ME QUEDÉ SIN EL MALDITO WI-FI, NO JODA!_

 _El grito pudo haber levantado a los muertos de sus tumbas, no obstante, sólo hizo que Clay se cortara el dedo, perdiendo su concentración, y Raimundo fallara el tiro y lo eliminaran del juego. O en esa otra pintoresca oportunidad en que Kimiko estaba sacando su estuche de cosméticos para clasificar por finalidad, tamaño, y colores cada instrumento. Cuando agarró un pintalabios y giró la ranura de abajo, notó que la punta estaba mordisqueada y algo sucia y polvorienta._

— _¡ESTA ME LA PAGAN COÑOS DE SU MADRE! ¡HE DICHO!_

 _Fin del flashback_

Kimiko apretó los labios, no pudiendo contenerse de que estaban en lo cierto y las miradas de sus compañeros parecían cuchillos afilados que perforaban su alma. Alzó los brazos.

—¡Está bien, está bien, lo admito! Digo mis groserías —gruñó. Raimundo y Clay sonrieron satisfechos—, pero si los tres nos cuidamos en no decirlas frente a Omi ¿quién es culpable?

—Quizá Dojo, ese dragón tiene una lengua resbaladiza —afirmó Clay frotándose la barbilla, pensativo.

—No lo creo —contradijo Raimundo— las impertinencias de Dojo nada más ofenden a uno de preescolar.

—¡Oigan chicos, allá viene Omi! —advirtió Kimiko—. ¡Actúen natural!

No sé que tienen en la cabeza estos chicos porque cuando dicen que actúen natural resulta tan antinatural que no engañan a nadie, ni siquiera a Omi que es inocente. El trío de monjes se llevó las manos a la espalda y se pusieron a silbar.

—Hola chicos, volví ¿me extrañaron? ¡Yo sé que sí!... —puso una mueca al verlos así— eh, chicos ¿sucede algo? ¿Por qué silban?

Afortunadamente no tuvieron que responder a eso porque Dojo les salvó el trasero. Llevaba consigo el pergamino antiguo de los Shen Gong Wus.

—¡Atención, atención, muchachos! ¡Se activó un Shen Gong Wu!

Los monjes se inclinaron a ver, en la esfera del centro apareció un cinturón dorado con unas espirales azules decorativas y una hebilla cuadrada, la imagen se alejó viéndose que estaba abrazada a la cintura de alguien y de pronto, se duplicaban en dos mitades exactas. **[1]**

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Clay al aire.

—¡Es el cinturón ninja! Permite al usuario dividirse a sí mismo, aunque trae consecuencias menos nefastas que el Anillo de Nueve Dragones —explicó Dojo estremeciéndose.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Démonos prisa! —dijo Omi, imperante como siempre.

Dojo se estiró transformándose en un dragón que medía más de dos veinte metros. Nuestros héroes se subieron y zarparon en su búsqueda. Este nuevo Shen Gong Wu "eligió" activarse en el desértico y congelado Polo Sur. Las focas practicaban sus acrobacias al aire. Los osos polares pescaban su comida en la ribera, aguardaban pacientes que saltaran y los atrapaban con la boca, posteriormente se regresaban a sus cuevas arrastrando las patas. Una fila larga de pingüinos caminaban juntos a un mismo compás, eran liderados por uno más grandecito que llevaba un chaleco salvavidas y portaba un farol para iluminar la senda. Los pobrecitos no tenían noción que un vehículo para nieve venía a estrellarse contra ellos. Jack se llevó de por medio a los pingüinos que salieron despedidos como pinos en juego de bowling.

—¡Ahí! —gritó Wuya.

Jack pisó al fondo el pedal del freno, la máquina dio media vuelta deteniéndose, oprimió un botón quitando el casco protector y subió sus lentes. Allí estaba, brillando sobre la capa de nieve, el Cinturón Ninja. Sonrió para sí mismo. _Pan comido_. Elevó la mirada al cielo y vio algo acercarse. Deben ser los Xiaolin perdedores. _No importa_. Volvió a montarse en aquella máquina y halando una palanca, ésta subió formando un ángulo de 30º y convirtiéndose en un disparador de cohetes. Dojo titiritaba del frío, lamentándose de no haber traído un abrigo.

—¡Pffffff, ¿por qué tenía que dejar en el templo hoy el puto abrigo?!

Raimundo, Kimiko y Clay se volvieron hacia Omi quien parecía absorto como para haberlo escuchado.

—Este Omi... ¿te sientes bien? —indagó preocupada.

—¿Ah? ¡Yo sí, Kimiko, perfectamente! Es que mis instintos de tigre perciben algo extraño desde que salimos, es algo que me dice el agua... no sé.

—¡CUIDADO! —gritó Dojo.

Un proyectil a gran escala rompió una serie de nubes llegando hasta ellos. El líder Shoku se paró y moviendo el brazo de atrás hacia adelante tiró una oleada de aire que cortó la mitad del misil. Los monjes se quedaron colgando del lomo de su amigo dragón. El vaquero miró como su sombrero iba cayendo formando espirales.

—¡YA ME CABREÉ! ¡TENÍA QUE SER EL MARICÓN DE SPICER EL QUE HICIERA ESTO!

—¡CLAY! —lo reprendió Kimiko fulminándolo con la mirada por haber dicho palabrotas delante de Omi.

Rodeado de agua y de hielo, Omi estaba en su estado nativo, se soltó y descendió en picada. Creó una alta ola de agua que lo recogió y lo llevó a tierra firme en donde estaban Jack y el Shen Gong Wu. Alargó el brazo tratando de alcanzarlo. Entonces sin que nadie lo esperara, Chase Young surgió de la tierra y tomó el Cinturón Ninja en conjunto con Jack y Omi. No era la primera vez que se producía un Duelo Xiaolin Triple.

—¡Chase, cuánto tiempo! —exclamó Jack en un tono quizá demasiado melifluo—. Pensaba que te habíamos perdido como no apareciste durante un largo, largo período. Quería decirte que si todavía buscas un compañero o aprendiz...

—Trabajo solo Spicer. Si desaparecí fue porque en ese momento no tenía ganas de soportar viendo tu estúpida cara.

—¡Mientras ustedes deciden si van a trabajar juntos o no! Les digo que puedo vencerlos a ambos —interrumpió Omi— Chase, Jack, yo los desafío a ambos a un Duelo Xiaolin triple. Quien consiga atrapar el Shen Gong Wu se lo lleva todo. Apostaré mi Esfera de Tornami, Jack tu Bastón del Mono y Chase...

—Otro que no entiende que trabajo solo.

—¡Bueno, nada! ¿Qué dicen? ¿Aceptan?

—¡Ay no sé, calvito! ¿Tú qué crees que vamos a decir? —gruñó Jack mordaz. Omi frunció los labios, descontento por la contestación.

—¡Bien, que comience el Duelo Xiaolin!

El Cinturón Ninja irradió una potente luz dorada que hirió los ojos de todos. Una hendidura fraccionó el polo sur en millones de pedazos, unos más grandes que otros, luego se escuchó un crack y empezaron a desunirse y a separarse del Wu. A pesar de que Jack, Omi y Chase no estaban en la misma capa de nieve colindaban cerca entre ellos, lo único que los alejaba era un trecho de agua salada y helada. Raimundo, Dojo, Kimiko y Clay, como observadores, tenían el suyo propio igual que Wuya que estaba en el otro extremo. El círculo blanco que protegía el Shen Gong Wu emergió de las profundidades despacio trocándose en una torre gigantesca. _Gong Yi Tampai._ Jack utilizó el poder del Bastón del Mono, se golpeó el pecho como lo haría un gorila, cogió impulso y salió saltando. Omi y Chase también abandonaron el punto de partida, aunque ellos iban de dos en dos. Al principio todo marchaba bien y por increíble que parezca Jack mantenía la primera posición. Cuando veía que sus combatientes estaban pisándole los talones, se aferró al borde peligroso del bloque de nieve y empujó con los pies el siguiente para que Omi y Chase no pudieran cruzar. Jack se rió de su travesura y continuó con la carrera. Omi y Chase aterrizaron en el mismo bloque lo que significaba que habría un enfrentamiento.

—¡Fuera de mi camino, Chase! ¡Este Shen Gong Wu se quedará con las fuerzas del bien!

—Sabes que no puedo permitirte eso.

—Entonces me obligas a atacarte. ¡Shoku Neptuno Agua!

Del océano brotaron dos chorros protuberantes de agua, uno de cada lado del chico, que al salir a la superficie se lanzaron de bruces hacia donde estaba Chase. El hombre sonrió con aire de suficiencia y aguardó. Las corrientes de aguas se entrecruzaron y lo rodearon. Omi estaba boquiabierto, ¡ni siquiera su cabello se mojó!

—¿Eso fue todo? Qué patético, te voy a enseñar lo que es un ataque de verdad.

A pesar de que Chase prefiere lucirse con sus asombrosas técnicas de artes marciales, esta vez demostró su manipulación sobre el agua para cubrir un golpe, pegó un salto y comenzó a dar piruetas en el aire a una prontitud imparable así cuando el niño separó las piernas para desviar la acometida, que no vio en qué instante se colocó delante de él y lo pateó. El dolor apuñaló en la cabeza y se extendió a través de él haciendo que viera todo negro desde los bordes de los ojos y sus oídos pitaran. Los talones de pronto sentían frío, él estaba al filo de caer al agua. Sacó la Esfera de Tornami.

—¡Hijo de perra! ¡Te acabas de ganar un coñazo que te recordará el día en que naciste!

—¿Perdón? —Chase arqueó una ceja, ¿es que acaso Omi lo insultó con palabrotas?

Pero eso no era todo porque al cabo de unos minutos los fragmentos que flotaban en el agua vibraron peligrosamente sacudiendo los huesos de todo el mundo. Algunos se seccionaron por la mitad y otros se derritieron... ¡¿derretirse?! ¿En el polo sur? Clay brincó a un cubo de hielo que estaba dentro del duelo y ayudó a sus compañeros a subirse. Dojo estaba abrazado al sombrero del vaquero.

—¡Oh, ¿pero qué es eso?! —chilló Dojo.

—¡¿Rai, qué está sucediendo?! —gimió Kimiko apretándose al Líder Shoku, él la envolvió en sus brazos.

—No lo sé, Kim. Parece que es un terremoto.

Los villanos lo sintieron. Chase clavó sus garras en las palmas de sus manos, manteniendo el equilibrio. Giró la cabeza a ambos lados buscando el punto de procedencia. Jack se frenó y en respuesta a los temblores, él se puso a correr de izquierda a derecha, saltar y chillar del pánico.

—¡Oh no, es un terremoto! ¡ES UN TERREMOTO! ¡Corran por sus vidas! ¡SÁLVENSE QUIEN PUEDA! ¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! ¡HUYAN TODOS MIS VALIENTES!

—¡Jack por una vez en tu vida no me hagas pasar vergüenza! ¡Que la estás cagando como nunca antes! ¡Concéntrate en el jodido Shen Gong Wu! —gritó Wuya azorada.

—¡AUXILIO! ¡AUXILIO! Tengo un... —Jack guardó silencio, demoró en reaccionar, pero lo hizo—: ¿Shen Gong Wu? ¡Ah sí, claro!

—¿Un sismo a estas alturas? —se habló a sí mismo Chase—. ¡No! No puede ser el fin del mundo, es bastante prematuro para ello. Sólo tiene que ser...

—¡Esfera de Tornami! ¡Shoku Neptuno Agua!

Combinando el poder del Wu y su elemento Omi contraatacó a su oponente, en vista de que su oponente estaba ensimismado acerca de lo que acaba de pasar no pudo defenderse y fue despachado al infinito y más allá justo cuando estaba por decir lo que ocurrió. Omi se dio la media vuelta y vio la trampa que había hecho Jack, como estaba pendiente de uno descuidó al otro. Eso no sería el problema. Impulsándose por un chorro de agua que despedía el Wu, el chico llegó a encaramarse a la torre a la par de Jack. Éste comenzó a patear hacia abajo desperdigando montículos de nieve. Él se sacudió los restos hasta que su paciencia se agotó.

—¡Esfera de Tornami! ¡Agua! —exclamó Omi. Jack esquivó el chorro de agua.

—¡Fallaste!

—¡Esfera de Tornami!

—¡Ni me rozaste! —alardeó ladeando la cabeza.

—¡Prepárate para mamarte esa verga! ¡Esfera de Tornami!

—¡¿Cómo me dijiste, calvito?!

Distraído, el chico ignoró que un chorro de agua venía para empujarlo y sacarlo del juego permanentemente. Es probable que se haya convertido en un cubito de hielo después de eso. Los temblores volvieron a estremecer el polo sur y varias estalagmitas se hundieron al agua. Omi subió sin problemas y obtuvo el Shen Gong Wu. Fin del duelo. Como predijimos, Jack quedó atrapado en el interior del hielo y Chase por fin aterrizó de pie y peinado. Parecía ser que la tranquilidad regresó a su sitio. Los otros monjes se unieron a celebrar la victoria con Omi.

—¡Bien hecho, compañero! ¡Ganaste! —vanaglorió Clay.

—Muchas gracias, mi amigo del sombrero.

—Sí, pero ¿qué fueron esos temblores? —preguntó Kimiko mirando por atrás.

—No lo sé, tal vez fue parte del duelo —dijo Raimundo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo que sea, lo que sea, ¡vámonos! ¡Hace mucho frío! —gimió Dojo haciéndose grande.

Los monjes montaron sobre su lomo y volaron lejos. Chase los observaba a cierta distancia prudencial. El viaje de vuelta a casa tardó menos que el de salida, cuando Dojo descendió a salvo y sano —el orden de los factores no altera el producto—, nuestros héroes brincaron afuera y Dojo volvió a la normalidad. Omi abrazaba "el botín de guerra".

—Eh... amigos me preguntaba si yo podría guardar los Shen Gong Wus en la bóveda.

—Adelante, Omi. Tú ganaste este duelo —dijo Kimiko. Omi sonrió y se fue corriendo, otra vez se quedaron a solas ella y los otros dos Guerreros Shoku, ¡ah! Dojo también estaba con ellos, la chica se dirigió a ellos— ¿volvieron a notarlo? ¡Dijo más groserías durante el duelo!

—Quién diría que el más inocente de nosotros cuatro sería el más vulgar, tiene mis respetos a partir de ahora —silbó el líder cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esto ya había pasado antes?! —terció Dojo alarmado.

—Así es, ocurrió en el entrenamiento con Kimiko esta mañana —le respondió Clay—. Nos quedamos sorprendidos.

—Estábamos por decir que si no habíamos sido ninguno de nosotros los que le enseñamos a Omi maldecir, ¡tuvo que ser... un villano!

—¿Un villano? ¡Pffffffff! —soltó un bufido Raimundo— ¿quién? ¿Jack?

—¡Exactamente!

—Espera, Kim, era una broma.

—¿Y eso qué? No perdemos nada con intentarlo. ¿Dojo, nos llevaría?

—¿Para darle una paliza al rufián que corrompió a nuestro pequeñito? —inquirió el dragón retóricamente, creciendo hasta alcanzar una medida monumental—. ¡Súbanse!

Jack estaba envuelto en una manta tras otra que casi por completo era una momia viviente, apenas abrió un hueco en la cara para respirar, mirar, hablar y beber de la taza humeante de chocolate caliente que estaba en la mesa de reparaciones y a menudo servía para desenrollar su mapamundi o si no era su pedestal para su monólogo maligno. Alargó la pierna y con el dedo índice del pie derecho presionó el botón de la quinta calefacción. Él había convertido su guarida en un baño termal de momento para calentarse luego de haber caído en esa agua helada. Wuya daba tumbos sin parar.

—Si hubieras sido más rápido… ¡no! ¡Ni eso! ¡Si tú no te hubieras quedado a pavonearte e insultar a Omi, lo habrías logrado! ¡Tan cerca! —se quejaba— ¡eres un pedazo de animal inservible, Jack! ¡Hijo de puta!

—¡Oye, oye, oye no insultes así a tu tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara nieta! **[2]** —suspiró Jack— ¡ah! y otra cosa, Wuya, métete esas huevonadas que tengas que decirme por ese culo (si es que tienes) y déjame vivir un maldito minuto —jaló con la boca la taza y dio un sorbo como si fuera un perro, como tenía los brazos inmovilizados— en fin cambiemos de tema, ¿te fijaste que la bola de queso dijo una grosería? Me sentí tan extraño, porque por lo menos he stalkeado el facelook **[3]** de Raimundo, Kimiko y hasta el de Clay, quien me parece el más aburrido de los perdedores, y dicen unas cosas que ni me gustaría que mi molesta prima escuchara...

—¡Jack, ¿a ti qué diablos te...?!

Wuya dejó la frase interrumpida porque los artilugios mecánicos regados en el piso de Jack se estremecían con bastante brusquedad. Entonces irrumpieron los Guerreros Shoku y Dojo, su entrada fue tan rimbombante y aparatosa como cabría de esperarse. Recientemente, eran tan frecuentes estas visitas de Xiaolin a Heylin y viceversa, que ni se asombraban cada vez que pasaba, si estaban de buen humor hasta dejaban galletas para perros —burlándose— en la bóveda de los Shen Gong Wus o en la guarida de Chase o en la de Jack a sus respectivos contendientes. Jack rodó los ojos.

—Nunca creí que diría esto, pero cuánto me alegro de verlos: Escuchen si quieren llevarse y condenar a Wuya por una larga vida de maldad. ¡Adelante! Pueden hacerlo ya que por mí no hay problemas, les juro que no podré resistencia, ¡pero LLÉVENSE A LA CABRONA, SE LO SUPLICO! ¡LO QUE QUIERAN!

—No lamentamos decepcionarte, Jack —dijo Kimiko imprimiendo un aire de solemnidad a su tono—, pero no vinimos por Wuya. Queremos hablar contigo.

—¿En serio? Eso sí es sorpresa —se volvió en dirección a Wuya y le susurró—: sabes, esto me recuerda mucho a esa fantasía que tuve hace unos días, lo único es que no estabas tú ni tampoco esa cuerda de feos —dijo señalando y a su vez menospreciando a Raimundo, Clay y Dojo— había también antifaces, velas y una fusta.

—Podemos escucharte, Spicer —gruñó Kimiko, roja.

—¿Una fusta, antifaces y velas? ¡Un segundo! ¡Me plagiaste! —lo acusó Raimundo—, ¡esa fantasía es mía!

—No lo creo, ¿en tu fantasía qué eras tú?

—El dominante, por supuesto —rezongó él.

—Entonces olvídalo —repuso haciendo un ademán de indiferencia.

—Eres un masoquista, Jack —siseó Wuya.

—No la mayor parte del tiempo, depende de mi humor.

—¡YA CÁLLENSE LOS TRES! —rugió Kimiko.

Silencio absoluto. Nadie se atrevió a refutar lo que ordenaba la chica en llamas. Y hablo de Kim, no de la usurpadora de los Juegos del Hambre. La mirada de Dojo rebotaba de Xiaolin a Heylin y puso una mueca.

—Ahora sé porque Omi aprendió ese lenguaje tan soez —resopló Dojo indignado— ¡no lo pudo aguantar el pobrecito! ¡Omi si me escuchas, quiero que sepas que te apoyo!

—¡Luego de que se termine este asunto, arreglaremos cuentas! ¡Ni pienses que lo olvidaré! —amenazó Kimiko a Raimundo, para luego volverse a Jack—. Tenemos que hablar sobre Omi.

—Okey —chasqueó la lengua— ¿esto será largo? Porque mis robots están engrasándose —él apuntó con el dedo a dos de sus robots que estaban untándose aceite en sus articulaciones de los brazos, levantaron la cabeza automáticamente— y tardarán un rato en atacarlos y eso, ¿pueden esperar?

—No podemos. Desde esta mañana Omi ha soltado a reglón seguido groserías, nunca había dicho tales barbaridades antes y sospechamos que alguien le enseñó, ¡alguien como tú!

—Bueno, dicen que para todo el mundo hay una primera vez. Digo, ¡¿por qué me echan la carga encima?! ¡Siempre la culpa es de Jack Spicer! ¡Él pasa más tiempo con ustedes que conmigo y la mitad de ese tiempo es para patearme el culo, así que debió aprenderlo de ustedes!

—¡Nosotros no lo hicimos! Seríamos incapaces de corromper la tierna inocencia de Omi —replicó a la defensiva Kimiko.

—¡Uf, no me hagan reír! ¡Bájense del poni! Aquí todo el mundo sabe que ustedes son unos irrespetuosos con unas bocas muy sucias, lo que ocurre es que ustedes no tienen los cojones para admitirlo y tú deberías serlo más que nadie, con ese temperamento deberías de decir entre cinco palabras cuatro groserías.

Dojo sacó de la nada un paraguas al que abrió y utilizó como escudo. Raimundo y Clay se ocultaron detrás de él disimuladamente. Wuya estaba a salvo de que la sangre le salpicara al ser fantasma. Kimiko ya se estaba arremangando las mangas.

—¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS BOCA SUCIA, CARAJO DE MIERDA!

El sueño de Wuya estaba a punto de cumplirse —estrangular a Jack—, no obstante, Kimiko sólo llegó a agarrarle del cuello de la gabardina porque volvían a suscitarse esos temblores. ¿Qué no habían culminado con el duelo? Jack se zafó de la muchacha y se escondió debajo de la silla.

—¡Todos agarren algo! —ordenó Raimundo.

Los héroes se asieron a lo primero que tenían cerca y aguardaron. Parece ser que a medida que transcurría el tiempo los temblores se iban fortaleciendo. Ellos fueron entrenados para combatir a las fuerzas del mal, ¿pero podrían luchar contra desastres naturales misteriosos? Ni siquiera Clay podría detenerlo y contando que es el Monje Xiaolin de la Tierra. Esto iba más allá. Cuando cesó, poco a poco se soltaron. Wuya no movió ni un ectoplasma.

—¡A mí ni me miren! ¡Las pocas veces que interactuamos fue para pelear! ¡Más nada!

—Chase —dijo Jack con una vocecita.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Raimundo.

—¡Chase! ¡Él pasa más tiempo con Omi, de seguro es el responsable! ¡Sólo déjenme en paz! ¡Vayan a buscarlo!

No era mala opción que el príncipe de las tinieblas tuviera algo que ver con esto. Emigraron hacia el volcán inactivo de Chase, no sin antes de que Kimiko le metiera un puñetazo en la nariz y se la partiera a Jack. Pasaría mucho tiempo para volverse a reencontrar en un Duelo Xiaolin o rastreando otro Shen Gong Wu y habría perdido la rabia. Así que adelantémonos a los monjes y situémonos con Chase Young. ¡Chisssss! Tengan cuidado, el hombre estaba en plena meditación: Las piernas en la postura tradicional de loto, los párpados cerrados y en estado de canalizar su energía chi. Flotando a unos centímetros del suelo y varias velas encendidas a luz tenue colocadas en platos. Sin embargo hasta en la más perfecta calma hay interrupciones. Chase no quería desconcentrarse aun cuando oyó que golpearon a su puerta. A la segunda arrugó la frente. A la tercera tenía un tic en el labio. Y a la cuarta entornó los ojos.

—Coño, ¡qué vaina! Fisgones mamones.

Los felinos de Chase salieron a recibir los intrusos. Por cierto, como Chase es un tipo muy obediente, él se puso en un tazón sus galletas para perro. Decíamos que los monjes estaban rodeados. Sabían que sería una estupidez tirarse al ataque cuando venían "de buenas" para interrogar a Chase, si bien si ellos los agredían se defenderían. Se quedaron a la expectativa hasta que viniera Chase en persona.

—Vaya, miren nada más, dos veces en un mismo día ¡qué coincidencia! Me pregunto: ¿qué habré hecho mal para merecer este castigo? Distingo que todavía tienen los testículos y los ovarios —añadió a último minuto viendo a la chica— para creer que pueden entrar cuando quieran en mi territorio, parece que necesitan que les refresque la memoria de que aquí es un lugar sagrado —Chase iba a tronar los dedos cuando...

—Un minuto, Chase, no vinimos a pelear —dijo Raimundo aproximándose, un guepardo y un león salieron a interponerse entre ellos—. Al contrario, queremos preguntarte algo si no es que tienes miedo de enfrentártenos sin tus animales...

—Mis felinos no suponen un inconveniente —hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, los gatos se fueron retirando— ¿qué es lo que quieren? Tienen cinco minutos comenzando ahora...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Es muy poco tiempo! —protestó Raimundo.

—Cuatro minutos.

—Bueno, Omi ha estado muy grosero desde que se levantó de su cama o como se llame eso, y estamos muy preocupados. Los chicos, Dojo y yo queremos saber si tú...

—¿Si yo fui quien instruyó a Omi esas palabras? —él soltó una risa gélida confundiendo a los monjes, por lo general sus facciones estaban serias. Debía ser una situación muy cómica para arrancarle esa carcajada, al final se estrujó los ojos limpiándose la humedad— deben de estar perplejos por verme así. Es que... estoy tan cagado de la risa que no puedo evitarlo. Volviendo a la pregunta, no, mis saberes se limitaron exclusivamente a las artes marciales. No tengo nada que ver con eso, pendejos Xiaolin.

—Pero si tú dices groserías.

—Sí, sólo las reservo con quienes me inspire un grado de respeto, además de que esta es mi casa y puedo hacer lo que a mí se me dé la gana. Tal vez si Omi hubiera venido con ustedes, tendría ahora más mesura —les ofreció la espalda. Clay tuvo que agarrar a Raimundo de la muñeca para que no golpeara la cara de Chase—. Como sea ustedes tienen otras mariqueras en las que pensar...

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como eso...

Justo a la señal de Chase hubo otra convulsión en la tierra. En contra de su voluntad, Dojo y los monjes brincaban cada vez más alto. Chase los siguió con la mirada hasta que se aburrió. Al detenerse tuvieron que rezagarse unos instantes, estaban mareados y recuperar el aliento. Raimundo sacudió la cabeza volviendo en sí.

—¿Por qué los temblores?

—Porque el Dragón Xiaolin del Agua no puede decir groserías, una vieja maldición ordena que de ser así acontecería el mayor cataclismo que la humanidad haya visto.

—¡Si sabías que esto conllevaría a un desastre ¿por qué no dijiste nada?! —ladró Raimundo.

—Se los estoy diciendo ya —contestó monocorde sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ahora tiene sentido porque Chase no dijo ninguna grosería delante de Omi...

—Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por qué sólo Omi y no los otros? —indagó Dojo pensativo.

—Es una buena pregunta —concordó Chase.

—¡Si serás marico maldito huevón! —espetó Raimundo. A Chase no pareció inmutarse y le sacó el dedo grosero.

—¡Raimundo! ¿No era que sólo decías groserías en portugués? —intervino Kimiko.

—Sí, pero es que Omi, Clay y hasta tú dijeron groserías, pero yo no...

—¡Esto no es ningún concurso! ¡Deprisa! ¡Cada segundo que perdemos aquí es descontado para el mundo, debemos volver con Omi y... pararlo! —afirmó Kimiko con aplomo.

Omi fue a buscar el correo, no le tocaba la correspondencia hoy, empero como sus colegas desaparecieron (inclusive Dojo) y ni el Maestro Fung sabía sobre sus paraderos, se adelantó. No se apresuró a sacar conclusiones rápidas, a lo mejor se fueron con Dojo a algún lugar y estaban bien cuando estaría mortificándose. Alguien tenía que hacer los quehaceres. Bueno, tendría que dar una estupenda justificación por qué huyeron de sus deberes. Él tomó asiento en el comedor, abrió una a una las cartas, si no eran para Omi las consideraban basura y las botaba... Raimundo, Clay, Dojo y Kimiko se reagruparon a observar al chico.

—¡Ay no! —dijo Dojo cansino—. ¡Los humanos son muy groseros! Si ustedes continúan interesados en que esto sea una serie para los niños, dígales a los productores que a partir de ahora esto será una serie muda. Voy a pedir intercambiar lugares con mi primo Mushu una temporada larga, porque si sigo de esta manera iré por el mismo camino que Omi.

Dojo se deslizó fuera del patio. Raimundo se cepilló su cabello y aclaró su garganta.

—Oigan chicos, tenemos que decírselo —les dijo—. Todos juntos, pues en parte es nuestra culpa y debemos asumirla, pero tengamos mucho tacto. Evitemos herir sus sentimientos ¿sí?

—Omi probablemente ni sabe lo que hace. Pienso que entenderá si se lo pedimos.

Los tres avanzaron juntos. Omi percibió la sombra de los otros monjes y dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Elevó la vista y extendió los brazos.

—¡Ahí están! ¡Los he estado buscando por todas partes! ¡¿por dónde se metieron?! Ustedes me dejaron con todo el trabajo —refunfuñó visiblemente enojado.

—Lo sentimos socio —se disculpó Clay en nombre de todos— y disculpa que te cortemos así, pero hablaremos de eso más tarde. Existe algo más urgente de lo que debemos platicar —el vaquero sintió un nudo atravesar su garganta, Omi los miraba con ojos inquisidores. Él solo se estaba enredando. Otro tenía que hablar.

—Omi, hemos notado que has dicho nuevas palabras estas horas —murmuró Kimiko.

—¡Oh sí! —la cara de cañón de Omi se suavizó y sonrió de oreja a oreja— me preocupaba de que no lo hayan advertido, quería que se dieran cuenta que desde su estadía en el templo he estado ampliando mi vocabulario.

—Lo sabemos, cosita —asintió Raimundo— tus intenciones son muy buenas, pero el punto es que ésas son malas palabras y no es correcto que las digas.

—¡¿Son malas?! —las cejas del chico se dispararon. Se ruborizó—. ¡Oh! Yo no tenía idea, disculpen mi comportamiento. Es que pensé que estaría bien si las decía, puesto que ustedes las dicen, Jack las dice, Wuya las dice, Chase las...

—Muchas personas las decimos, entendimos, sin embargo, aunque varias personas lo hagan no significa que esté bien. Y Omi, tienes que dejarlas —dijo Clay. Omi le echó una mirada. Kimiko le tocó el hombro— por el bien de la humanidad y nuestra...

—Y si te sirve, te prometemos que nosotros las dejaremos contigo. Lamentamos que hayas tenido que oírnos decir esas cosas tan terribles —musitó Kimiko apenas terminó Clay.

—Disculpas aceptadas. Ahora entremos —Omi se puso de pie y los demás le siguieron, una figura salió de repente y todos tuvieron que hacer una reverencia—. ¡Maestro Fung!

—Jóvenes monjes, ¿han tenido un provechoso día?

—Así es, maestro. Aprendimos una importante lección hoy —confirmó Omi muy alegre.

—Eso es bueno —les devolvió la reverencia.

Los monjes entraron entretanto que el Maestro Fung fue a dar su caminata. Qué lástima que no vio a tiempo las cartas tiradas en el piso y resbaló, torciéndose el talón y desamorándose bocabajo. ¡Auch!

—¡COÑO A LA PUTA MADRE, NO JODA! ¿QUIÉN FUE EL PENDEJO HUEVÓN QUE TIRÓ ESTA VAINA? ¡AL INFIERNO TE IRÁS CHUPÁNDOTE ESAS BOLAS PARA ENCONTRARTE CON LA MIERDA DE PERRA QUE TE PARIÓ, MALDITO! ¡QUÉ MAMADA, VERGA!

* * *

 **[1]: Ese Shen Gong Wu activado pertenece al juego de cartas de Duelo Xiaolin. Yo no lo inventé.**

 **[2]: Un guiño a la teoría de que Jack es descendiente lejano de Wuya.**

 **[3]: En Xiaolin Chronicles, eufemismo de Facebook, Facelook.**

* * *

 **N/A: Tengan en consideración que estuve muriéndome de la risa cuando escribía esta historia. ¡Ése Maestro Fung sí que es grosero! ¡Ojo! Aclaro que esa grosería era para mis ex compañeros de clases una especie de saludo. Al contrario de mí, soy tradicional así que si me van a saludar díganme: ¡Hola! Nunca imaginé que sus vulgaridades me serviría para un fic. No se enfaden con los personajes ni teman que vayan hacer una serie muda de ellos, son actores que interpretan un guión que yo escribí. No quería mostrar en este fic a unos heroicos protagonistas a lo que estamos acostumbrados ya que la gracia de la historia era ver el lado sobreprotector y fraternal de Kimiko, Clay y Raimundo para con Omi. Tal vez les llegó a parecer que en un momento Kimiko a veces tenía más liderazgo que Raimundo. Bueno, en cierta manera sí y en otras no ya que Raimundo fue quien salió a representar a los monjes frente a Chase y vieron que fue el primero en asumir su responsabilidad e invitar a los otros a hacerlo como buen líder, lo que pasa es que pensaba que de los tres Kimiko despertaría más temprano su instinto maternal... como es una muchacha y las mujeres maduran más rápido que los hombres, desde niñas nos ponen a atender a nuestro hijo el muñeco ¿no se dan cuenta? A ellos les dan los carritos que comprarán años después**

 **Quizá este fic no haya sido el mejor para mostrar su brillantez, pero como les dije, no quería a héroes si no a hermanos preocupados y alterados. Lo humano de ellos por eso no una lucha intensa al final si no una charla —que si me pregunta, es la clase de lucha que enfrentamos día tras día—, si bien les mostré dos luchas para que sepan que no me he olvidado de ello. Aparte de que en las dos primeras temporadas de Duelo Xiaolin dependían más del Maestro Fung. Ellos se independizaron "de su papá" en la tercera temporada de Duelo Xiaolin y en Xiaolin Chronicles. Y le dieron la oportunidad de Chase de burlarse de ellos. Los villanos a pesar de todo, mantuvieron una actitud sardónica y divertida. Dojo... Dojo fue el único personaje que no fue vulgar si se dan cuenta, siempre digo que para cada regla hay sus excepciones y porque los groseros somos nosotros, los humanos, lamentablemente. Más allá de toda la picardía y lo tosco: También hubo un mensaje subliminal al final. Cada quien lo interpreta a su manera al igual que quien creen que es el responsable de que Omi diga malas palabras (me cuidé mucho de no pegar esas palabras si no hasta que los monjes fueran a hablar con Omi). Bien, una vez aclarado todo. Siento que los moleste, pero yo creí que debía aclarar unas cuantas cosillas para los que quedaron insatisfechos. Sin más preámbulos, me despido, ¡nos vemos señores hasta otra historia! ¡Y ojalá hayan tenido ayer un delicioso San Valentín! ¡Besos!**


End file.
